The Return of the Cardcaptor
by KimiLi
Summary: Sakura meets a new Card Captor from America, who claims that he deserves all the cards for this boy was the biggest rival of Clow Reed. He has some cards of his own and isn't afraid to use them. This is a continuation of the movie, The Sealed Card.
1. A New Presence

Chapter One: A New Presence

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In a strange, dark room, a boy sits on a black chair laughing quietly to himself as he looks into a bowl of the darkest liquid. On the surface of the murky water, is an image of Sakura.

"Kinomoto Sakura eh? She looks like a child! How is this frail child capable of the Clow Cards? O should be the one with them all! The most powerful sorcerer of all time! Miss Kinomoto, Clow Reed's successor, is gonna have the time of her life…MWAHAHA!"

Previously on Card Captor Sakura-The Sealed Card

Sakura watched as the HOPE card landed in her hands.

"Don't cry, everything will be alright"

Sakura held the card and looked at Syaoran.

"Syaoran…it's okay if you don't have any more feelings for me! That doesn't matter to me at all Syaoran…but I'm in love with you and I just wanted you to know that I'm in love with you and that's all… You're the most important person to me in the whole wide world!"

Sakura watched as Syaoran stared at her and cried.

"And you are mine…Sakura."

Sakura gazed at the HOPE card remembering what had happened the day before. Syaoran had caught her in his arms before the building had returned. Sakura smiled and blushed.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HOEEE!" yelled Sakura. "KERO-CHAN!"

"You're gonna be late for school!" said Kerberous.

"S-school?" Sakura's mind was blank.

"THE NADESHIKO FESTIVAL IS BEING REPEATED BECAUSE EVERYONE LOST THEIR MEMORY!"

Sakura remembered everything. After the Sakura and Syaoran were down from the tower, everyone woke up and had only remembered the blackout. The only people who had remembered were Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meilin, Kero, Yukito, and herself. So, the school had decided that the festival would take place today as a redo of yesterday.

"EHHHHHH?" Sakura cried

Sakura grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs.

"Good morning Mom!" Today, her mom was wearing a yellow dress and a hat. Sakura smiled and hurried to the table.

"Good morning Big Brother!"

Toya looked at her slyly.

"Looks like the monster finally woke up! I still can't believe you're playing the princess for the festival! Did they pick you by accident?"

Sakura stomped his feet but missed.

"Ouch…" Sakura thought as she kept the pain of the hard floor in mind.

"GRRRR IM NOT A MONSTER!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura's dad brings breakfast and Sakura stops arguing with Toya.

"Good morning Father!"

"Good morning Sakura." Fijitaka Kinomoto smiled kindly at Sakura as he handed Toya and Sakura their breakfast. "I made you your favorite today!"

"Thanks Father!" Sakura grinned happily at her father. "I'll be leaving now!"

Sakura put on the knee pads, arm pads, and rollerblades. She skated quickly to school to see the rehearsal of the play they were doing.

"Good morning Sakura!"

Sakura turned around to see Yukito waving at her. Waving back, she said,  
"Hello Yukito-san!"

Toya bicycled beside them as they went to school.

"Bye Sakura!" Yukito said throwing her a piece of candy. Sakura caught it and grinned at the flavor.

"Strawberry!" Sakura said happily as she walked to class 6-2.

"Good morning!" Sakura said to Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, and Takashi.

"Good morning!" they cried.

Sakura walked over to her desk and sat down, taking off her hat.

"Did you tell him yesterday Sakura-san?" Tomoyo asked.

"Mhmm!" Sakura nodded, smiling.

"I'm so glad! Li-kun returned home very happy last night! Meilin and I heard him mumbling "Sakura" in his sleep! Ohohohohoho!" Tomoyo said excitedly.

Sakura sweat dropped and turned a deep color of red.

"I'm so excited to film you tonight for the play! Sakura-san, in a costume I made for her being her kawaii self with Li-kun at night! This is a dream!" Tomoyo's eyes sparkled with joy and happiness.

Sakura blushed and said,

"Bu-"

"Good morning Sakura-san"

Sakura looked up and turned as red as a rose as she saw Syaoran walk up to her. He sat down removing his hat and gave her a kind, shy smile.

"G-good morning Syaoran-kun" Sakura said nervously.

Syaoran smiled and sat down.

"Okay everyone, get ready for the dress rehearsal!" said Naoko.

Sakura smiled and ran with Tomoyo to get dressed. Syaoran followed Yamazaki to the changing room.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" said Syaoran. After using the SLEEP card, Yamazaki had fallen to the ground and had a sprain so Syaoran had to take his place.

"I'm alright." Said Yamazaki smiling…or, at least that's what Syaoran thought. Yamazaki always had his eyes closed in an amused and smiling way.

Syaoran got dressed and looked at himself.

"Ready." He thought.

Meanwhile, Sakura was putting on her wings.

"You look so kawaii Sakura-chan" said Tomoyo merrily.

"T-thanks Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said blushing.

Meilin charged in the room.

"Sakura you look great!" Meilin said smiling. "I have to thank you for something."

Meilin took out a box covered in a pretty pink ribbon and handed it to Sakura.

"Thank you Meilin! Can I open it?" Sakura said.

"Of course!" said Meilin.

Sakura opened the box to find a little jeweled crown.

"This is for helping my cousin and for finally telling him!" Meilin said with pride.

"Thank you so much Meilin!" Sakura said. Placing the crown on her head, she felt overjoyed.

"Hurry, hurry Sakura!" cried Naoko, popping her head in the room.

"Okay!" said Sakura. "Thanks again Meilin!"

"No problem Sakura!" Meilin said.

"Good luck! I'll be filming your kawaii and wonderfulness back here!" Tomoyo said.

"T-thanks Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura said, sweat dropping.

After the play, Sakura walked home with Syaoran.

"You were great today Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said.

"Y-you too!" Syaoran said blushing.

They arrived at Sakura house soon after.

"Um…Syaoran…when are you going back to Hong Kong?" Sakura said sadly.

Syaoran put his arms around her.

"Soon but…I promise I'll come back." Syaoran said firmly.

Sakura put her pinkie out. Syaoran hooked it with his and together, they sang a familiar song they sang back when Sakura was going into the tree of memory.

"Pinkie promise, if you lie, I will make you swallow a thousand needles." They sang.

"Bye Sakura," Syaoran said, dazed.

"Bye Syaoran," said Sakura, hugging him, blushing.

"I'm home!" Sakura said. Sakura gazed at the schedule board.

(Schedule board)  
Dad: Work until festival  
Toya: Practice at school  
Sakura: Going home early

Sakura walked upstairs to find Kero playing video games.

"Hi Kero!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Oh hi Sakura can't talk bye!" Kero said, pressing the buttons rapidly.

Sakura hopped on her bed and sat down. She had to practice the lines again before the play.

"I thank you all…but dancing has never been one of my t-"

Suddenly, Sakura felt a presence.

"M-magic!?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction! If you have any questions or comments, please message me! Please review and rate! If you have any ideas, I will read them and think about them!  
Thanks,  
Kinomoto Li

It's such a coincidence that I have the same last name of Syaoran-kun! But remember, there are no coincidences in  
the world! Clow Reed is such an inspiration!


	2. The Letter

Chapter 2: The Letter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura stood up and ran to her window, throwing it open. She looked around wildly in search of the presence. But…she couldn't find anything.

Sakura was really worried. Where was this presence coming from? Sakura gazed over at Kero but he didn't seem to notice anything. She decided it was just her imagination and continued practicing.

Sakura was still worried by the time she arrived at the play. She looked around and saw Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun! I have something to tell you!" Sakura cried.

"Is everything alright?" Syaoran replied with worry.

"Did you happen to feel anything earlier? I felt a strong presence…" said Sakura.

"Could it be a Clow card!?" Syaoran said.

"No…we captured all the Clow cards already Syaoran-kun. It was stronger and had a sense of more evil!" Sakura said.

"I didn't feel anything earlier but I will protect you no matter what! I promise Sakura!" Syaoran said.

Sakura smiled and thanked him, but she still felt worried. She was positive it had been evil magic. However, the play was starting so she shouldn't worry…

"Sakura-chan you're on!" Tomoyo called.

"Okay!" Sakura said.

"Why did you have to do the play with the brat!?" Toya said grumpily.

"He's not a brat Big Brother! He's my friend!" Sakura said, frowning.

"You did great Sakura-chan!" Yukito said, smiling.  
"Thanks Yukito-kun!" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan! You did amazing! I'm so happy I got to film your adorableness!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura blushed and thanked her. The play had been amazing! But, she wanted to talk to Syaoran about the something… Sakura thanked her friends and went to go find Syaoran. She found him talking to Yamazaki.

"Oh S-Sa-Sakura-chan!" Syaoran stampeded. "Is there anything you need?"

"I need to talk to you about something Syaoran-kun." Sakura said quietly.

Syaoran turned to Yamazaki and said,

"You don't mind do you Yamazaki?"

Yamazaki smiled and said,

"No. Go on ahead Li."

Syaoran smiled and thanked him. Turning to Sakura, he said,

"Let's go outside."

Syaoran held out his hand and Sakura grabbed it, smiling with joy. They walked until they came to the bridge in town. Looking at the water, Syaoran looked at Sakura and said,

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

Sakura looked at him shyly and said,

"Well, yesterday, I told you how I really felt a-and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime."

Sakura turned rose red and watch Syaoran. He was gazing off into the water.

"I-it's okay if y-"

"No Sakura. You mean everything to me. Of course I would say yes!" Syaoran smiled and hugged her close.

Sakura felt warm and safe under Syaoran's arms. He really has gotten taller in the past 4 months. His amber eyes looked so warm and comforting. Syaoran touched Sakura's hair and started leaning in. Closing his eyes, he moved in unti-

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!"

"H-HO-HOEE!" Sakura cried.

Sakura and Syaoran quickly backed out, blushing. Kero flew over and said,

"YOU FORGOT TO GIVE ME SOME SNACKS DIDN'T YOU? THAT'S WHY YOU LEFT RIGHT!?" Kero demanded.

"W-what? I did not!" Sakura said.

"Did you give some to the kid here?" Kero glared at him.

Syaoran, still a shade of red, glared back at Kero with a stony stare.

"Who are you calling a kid plush toy!?" Syaoran said.

"KERO-CHAN! There isn't any cake here! I just went out to get some air!" Sakura said.

Kero looked at them suspiciously. With his paws, he made a indication that represented, "I'm watching you too." He glared at them and said,

"Well, if you guys are getting any cake, you better remember me."

Watching him with blank eyes, Sakura and Syaoran sighed.

"Greedy as always I see," Syaoran said watching him fly back.

"Um…sorry about Kero-chan." Sakura said, blushing.

"I-it's okay," Syaoran said.

"Shall we go back inside?" Sakura said.

"Okay." Syaoran replied.

After the huge festival, Sakura headed home with her Big Brother, Father, Yukito, Tomoyo, and Tomoyo's mom.

"Bye Tomoyo-chan! See you tomorrow!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said.

After everyone's farewells, Sakura hurried to her room. Kero unzipped Sakura's bag breathing heavily.

"SAKURA! Did you forget me again?" Kero said.

"Sorry Kero-chan…" Sakura said.

"Well, I should get some rest now! Suppie and I are having a contest the next time he visits! I must train, train, train, my hardest! Good night Sakura!" Kero said.

"Ehhh? Eriol-kun is coming to visit?" Sakura asked. "When did you hear that?"

"Didn't you see the mail today? I left it on your desk!" Kero said, rushing to bed quickly.

Sakura rushed over to her desk and saw an envelope. There were two letters, one addressed to Kero and one to Sakura. Sakura opened her letter and read it.

Dear Sakura Kinomoto,

There is something that I must talk to you about. This must be in person. I can't give you any information or "he" will find out. I will be coming to Japan in a few days. Please await for my arrival. I will be staying at a rented house since I've heard my house has been taken down. Be careful Sakura. Something is coming your way.

Thanks Sakura,  
Eriol Hiiragizawa

Sakura looked at the letter in worry. She was wondering if this had to do with the presence she felt about two hours ago. Who was "he"? Sakura didn't know what she was facing but she better watch out. She looked at the time. It was 10 o'clock and she knew it would be too late to send any phone calls to Tomoyo or Syaoran.

"Aw man…" Sakura thought. "I guess I'll tell them tomorrow."

Sakura climbed into bed and turned the light off.

"Good night Kero-chan," Sakura said, yawning and turning off the light.

Sakura turned and saw herself on a building. Gazing off into the distance, she saw Tokyo Tower. Sakura looked down and found herself wearing a pink outfit that looked exactly like the one she wore four months ago against the battle of Clow! That meant…

Sakura quickly turned her head and saw Kero next to her, looking off into the distance. Then, she looked at Tokyo Tower. In the distance, she saw a blond boy with emerald eyes and a sly smile. He was wearing black robes that looked sort of…..American-ish. The boy was holding a staff with an orb as dark as the night. Raising the staff, Sakura gasped as everything around her turned black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hi guys! I decided to update early because I had lots of time today! Thanks so much for the views!

Thanks,  
Kinomoto Li


	3. A New Boy

Chapter 3: The New Boy

Sakura woke up from her dream breathing heavily.  
"Who was that boy? Why did he have a staff?" Sakura had so many questions but couldn't have any answers to them.

"Eh? Sakura-chan are you alright?" Kero said sleepily from his bed.

"Y-yeah I'm alright," Sakura said. "I had a dream about a boy in a black robe and he used his powers, a-and everything just turned black!"

Kero looked worried.

"I've heard of several cardcaptors in other countries. Maybe someone is coming here! We must be careful Sakura." Kero said.

Sakura nodded but was in panic. What if he was dangerous and hurt someone important to her!? Sakura looked at the time and realized she was late for school….again.

"HOEEEE!" Sakura cried. "I'm going to be late AGAIN! Bye Kero-chan!"

Sakura quickly changed her clothes and grabbed her backpack and hat. Rushing downstairs, she sat down quickly.

"Good morning Mother! Good morning Father! Good morning Big Brother!" Sakura said quickly.

Her mother looked very happy in the picture her father had placed on the table today. Sakura smiled in a way that showed a welcome smile.

"Good morning Sakura." Her father gave her a gentle smile like always. Sakura smiled as he handed her a plate of sushi and her lunch. She gulped down her food quickly.

"Good morning monster. I see you have overslept again," Toya said. "Well, I expected that from you."

Sakura glared at him and shouted,

"I'M NOT A MONSTER!"

Toya gave her an evil smile and said,

"Well, monsters don't shout do they?"

Sakura glared and stomped on his toe. Toya grumbled and ignored her. Sakura was a little mad…but then she remembered that Syaoran was going to walk her to school that day.

"AH! I have to go!" Sakura said. "Syaoran-kun is walking me to school!"

"WHAT!?" Toya said. "You can't go with that kid! He's a brat!"

"He is not!" Sakura said. "I'll be leaving now! Bye Father! Bye Big Brother!"

Sakura ran out the door before Toya could say anything else. Grumbling, Toya muttered,

"You better not take her away brat."

Fijitaka smiled in understanding. Tomoyo's mom had done the same when Fijitaka was with Nadeshiko. Toya cared for Sakura the same way. Fijitaka smiled and continued washing the dishes.

Sakura ran out the door to find Syaoran waiting for her.

"I'm sorry Syaoran-kun! I overslept again!" Sakura panted.

"It's okay Sakura-chan." Syaoran smiled and blushed.

As they started walking, Sakura gasped in delight at the green leaves in the trees.

"They're so beautiful!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Yeah." Syaoran said, staring at her.

"Oh, where's Meilin?" Sakura said.

"She went to school with Daidouji." Syaoran said.

"Oh. Oh yeah Syaoran-kun I have to tell you something!" Sakura said, remembering what had happened the night before.

Sakura told Syaoran everything, the presence, the dark figure, the strange dream. Syaoran looked thoughtful as he thought through everything. Sakura told him about Eriol's letter and how he was coming to visit.

"Eriol is coming to visit?" Syaoran said.

"Right!" Sakura said. "He seems to be very worried about something."

"We better be careful then Sakura." Syaoran said.

"R-right!" Sakura said.

Sakura was glad that she told Syaoran. Later, she was going to tell Tomoyo in class. Soon, Syaoran and Sakura arrived in class 6-2. Sakura thanks Syaoran for walking her to school and Syaoran blushed and ran quickly to Yamazaki to talk to. Sakura walked over to her desk and began telling Tomoyo about what had happen.

"I'm sure everything will be all right." Tomoyo said. "After all, I believe in you Sakura! You are the famous Cardcaptor!" Tomoyo smiled supportively.

"M-maybe." Sakura said unsurely while blushing at the same time.

"All right everyone, get to your seats!" Mr. Tereda said.

"Right!" Everyone said.

"I would like to introduce you all to our new student. You may come in now."

A boy with hair as yellow as the sun walked in. His emerald eyes glowed with a mysterious sense as he stood next to the teacher.

"Hello everyone. I am Kai Kimura." Kai smiled gently at everyone. As he looked at Sakura, his eyes lingered on her for a while. Sakura wondered what was wrong before he looked somewhere else.

"Kimura has come from America everyone. Please welcome him into our class." Mr. Tereda pointed to the seat next to Tomoyo.

"You may sit there Kimura." Mr. Tereda said.

"Thank you sir." Kai said, bowing.

Sakura was actually glad that he didn't have to sit where Meilin was sitting. Sakura felt a strange presence about him that was evil and malicious. Sakura knew she shouldn't accuse him and decided to welcome him later.

Later, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran went outside at lunch with Yamazaki, Chiharu, Meilin, Rika, and Takashi. As they sat down, the others began talking about Kimura.

"America? Isn't that where all the technology and food is?" Meilin said.

"Yes it is! In fact, did you know that America has only one river?" Yamazaki said. "That's why they make the most legendary food!"

"Hoe?" Sakura said. "But how do they live then? America's a big country."

"They all live together." Yamazaki said. "In fact, the river is one huge one running across the country!"

Sakura and Syaoran stared at him in amazement.

"Yeah, yeah," Chiharu said. "It's a lie."

"Hoeee?" Sakura said. "It was a…."

"Lie?" Syaoran finished.

Kai Kimura walked by them watching the group of friends talk together. His gaze lingered on Sakura. Smiling, he said,

"Sakura, enjoy your time while this lasts." Kai whispered

Sakura looked up Kiruma.

"Hey Kiruma-kun!" Sakura said. "Come sit with us!"

Kiruma walked to them and smiled.

"Thank you." Kiruma said.

Everyone smiled and welcomed him. Kai Kiruma smiled and remembered what had happened the night before.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai Kiruma was sitting down on a black chair with legs in the shape of a snake's face. Looking at his bowl of murky water, Kai laughed quietly to himself. On his shoulder was a raven the color of the darkness.

"Why are you going to this school?" the raven crowed.

"Because I must gain everyone's trust. It would be more easier to steal the cards and make myself the most powerful sorcerer in the world! Better than my enemy Clow Reed, better than the frail child Sakura!" Kai said, laughing to himself.

"Oh Sakura." Kai said. "Becoming a cardcaptor will be one of the most worst mistakes you will ever be."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's wrong Kiruma?" Sakura said.

"Nothing." Kai gave her a smile.

Out of the corner of his eye, Syaoran watched them carefully.

"I have to protect Sakura. I must watch this strange boy." Syaoran thought.

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran and laughed.

"Ohohohohohohohoho," Tomoyo said laughing her special laugh. "Are you jealous Li-kun?"

Syaoran blushed.

"I'm not jealous! I want to protect Sakura-chan!" Syaoran said.

Tomoyo nodded and smiled in understanding. Meilin looked at everyone and said,

"Everyone, I have to tell you something."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Yamazaki even stopped saying the lie that he was talking about purple trees. Rika and Takashi stopped discussing about a scary story. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other with a questioning look.

"I have to go back to Hong Kong."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey guys! This is your weekly chapter of the week! Have fun reading!

Sincerely,

Kinomoto Li


	4. Storm

Chapter 4: The Storm

"WHAT!?" Sakura said. "But Meilin…you just got here!"

"I'm afraid to say so Miss Kinomoto." Meilin said. "But it's been a week since Syaoran and I got here already."

"But…" Sakura looked at Syaoran, tears forming in her eyes.

"Miss Kinomoto don't cry…" Meilin said watching her sadly.

Tomoyo ran over and hugged Sakura. Everyone looked at Meilin and Syaoran sadly. Syaoran looked uncomfortable as he watched Sakura cry. He walked over and hugged her.

"Sakura-chan, a smile suits you better!" Syaoran said, trying to lighten her spirit.

"B-but Syaoran-kun. I love you and I don't want you to go!" Sakura said sadly.

"I love you too Sakura-chan." Syaoran said.

Kai Kiruma looked at them.

"Sakura is such a weakling." He thought. "I don't want to steal her cards while she's sad and out of spirit. That would just be too easy like taking candy from a baby. Perhaps I will just help her out this once…"

Later that night, Kai stood on top of the shrine and sat down.

"How must I get Li to stay here….perhaps if there is some magic, he will stay." Kai thought. "Maybe some of this!"

Kai took out a key. The key was very similar to Sakura's and Clow's key.

"The key that holds the power of the evil. Show your true form to me! I, Kai, command you under our contract. RELEASE!"

The key turned into a staff with a black orb in it. Smiling, Kai created a storm with a high sense.  
Hiding, he disappeared and watched.

Sakura walked home sadly. Syaoran was going back to Hong Kong and she couldn't do anything about it! She didn't know when she was ever going to see him again! Maybe in a month, maybe in years, maybe never! A tear fell down and Sakura took out one of her cards.

"Hope." Sakura said. With HOPE, maybe she will see Syaoran again. But she couldn't make him stay.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark. Sakura felt like someone was watching her. Looking around, she tried to sense the magic, but she couldn't find out where. Suddenly, lightning came down and was about to hit her when Syaoran came out and picked her up and crashed onto the ground right next to them. Behind them, the lightning left a black scorch mark. Sakura and Syaoran looked at the mark in horror.

"T-that would have been me…" Sakura stampeded. "Thank you Syaoran-kun."

"No problem Sakura-chan." Syaoran said, looking at the mark.

Meilin and Tomoyo ran out behind Syaoran and looked at the mark.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said in panic.

"Syaoran suddenly took off all of a sudden!" Meillin said quickly. "What happened!?"

"Lightning was about to hit me before Syaoran jumped and saved me." Sakura said.

All of them looked in panic.

"We already got the STORM card so what's happening?" Syaoran said.

"Magic." Sakura said. "Maybe this is related to my dream!"

"Well, this means a chance for my video camera!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

The three looked at her and sweat dropped.

"We don't have time for that Miss Daidouji!" Meilin said. "This is serious!"

"I'm sorry." Tomoyo said. "But if Sakura and Syaoran are filmed, they will come back safe, just like they have always done!"

Meilin signed.

"Alright." Meilin said. "But…please be careful Syaoran. You too Miss Kinomoto."

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"Ugh I left my board back in China." Syaoran said grumpily. "I can sense the magic yet I don't know where it is!"

"I feel it at the shrine." Sakura said.

"You mean the shrine where Ms. Mizuki used to live?" Tomoyo said. "But…Ms. Mizuki doesn't live there anymore…right?"

"Mhmm!" Sakura said.

Suddenly, Kerberous and Yue came flying towards them.

"I felt powerful magic!" Kerberous said. "This time, it isn't Clow!"

"Eriol did say he was coming." Sakura said. "But…he said it was all over…didn't he?"

"It's not Eriol." Yue said. "I-I can tell it's Clow Reed or Eriol."

Everyone nodded.

"Let's head to the shrine." Sakura said. "We must find out what happened."

"Right!" everyone said.

Running to the shrine with her friends, she couldn't help but feel worried. She knew it HAD to be related to her dream. Eriol would never do this…but she wasn't really sure. Looking at her friends, she prayed that none of them would be hurt. Syaoran looked at her and nodded. She promised to bring them all out alive, even if it costed her, her life.

"I will always protect you Sakura." Syaoran whispered. "Always."

Soon after, they arrived at the shrine. Sakura looked up and saw a raven as black as the night as it flew around crowing. Then, the crow looked down and Sakura gasped. The ravern had eyes as red as blood. Shaking, Sakura reached out to touch the gate and it opened…by itself.

"Wait a minute." Syaoran said. "This is exactly like Eriol! The lightening and mischievous pranks, the doors! Everything!"

"Except one thing." Yue said. "Even through all of this, Eriol would never kill Sakura. And, he already promised us it's over."

Sakura gulped and walked in slowly. As she passed the gate with Syaoran, the gate slammed shut.

"TOMOYO! MEILIN!" Sakura shouted, whipping around. "KERO! YUE!"

Kero and Yue tried flying but it seemed like a barrier was blocking the gate. Sakura gasped in dismay. Syaoran ran and tried to pull the gate open but nothing worked. Sakura took out her key and cried,

"Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. RELEASE!"

Taking out the SWORD card, she hit it with her wand and the wand became a sword.

"Stand back everyone!" Sakura shouted. Raising her arms up, Sakura tried cutting through the barrier but the force hit her back.

"What?" Sakura said.

"Looks like magic doesn't work." Kero said. "You guys are going to have to go on your own."

"But…." Sakura said, her voice fading off. Looking at Syaoran, he took her hand and lead her in the shrine.

"We'll be here waiting for you Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said. "Please come back safely!"

"Okay!" Sakura said confidently. "I definitely will!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lots of free time today guys! I apologize for making Kai seem like Eriol. However, as you continue reading this story, you will find them completely unalike. I try to make things different so please tell me if I'm doing something sorta the same! Thanks for reading!

Sincerely,  
Kinomoto Li


	5. Kiru the Enemy

Chapter 5: Kiru the Enemy

"There's no turning back now." Sakura said confidently. "I have to stop what's happening here!"

Holding Syaoran's hand firmly, Sakura walked down the path of the shrine slowly, looking around for anything unusual. Lightning crackled as rain slowly began falling. Finally, Sakura and Syaoran made it to a dead end.

"Hoee?" Sakura said. "I was positive I felt ma-"

Suddenly, a huge black figure jumped down from the trees. As the figure lifted one arm, he laughed slowly.

"Have fun."

Sakura screamed as the rain and wind started picking up, throwing harsh water in her face. Syaoran ran up and tried to shield her but the wind seemed to be only aiming for Sakura. Sakura took out a card.

"STORM!" Sakura cried.

Barely visible in the sky, Sakura could see two forces against each other, one pink and one black.

"Please, try your hardest cards!" Sakura thought, closing her eyes tightly.

Back on the other side of the barrier, Tomoyo, Meilin, Kero, and Yue looked at the sky in dismay.

"Why does it only rain over there?" Tomoyo said softly. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"It's magic Miss Daidouji. Perhaps that's why there is this barrier." Meilin said, frowning.

"What doesn't make sense is why it's only on her. If this is evil, it would have been on us all." Kerberous said.

"Maybe, maybe this is the first test, before everything goes wrong." Yue said quietly. "All we could do is pray for Sakura's return."

"But we can't just wait here! She needs our help!" Kerberous charged into the barrier, only to be knocked back.

"Don't hurt yourself you foolish beast." Yue said.

"Who are you calling a beast you feather human." Kerberous said.

"They didn't seem to argue like this before." Tomoyo said to Meilin.

"Maybe the power of the Sun and Moon are kicking in." Meilin said. "It's just how magic works."

"I guess so." Tomoyo said. "I just really hope Sakura and Li-kun are okay."

"Me too." Meilin finished.

Suddenly, the two forces were thrown back.

"AHH!" Sakura shouted as she was thrown back. Syaoran ran and caught her right before she landed on the ground.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" Syaoran said.

"Yeah!" Sakura nodded.

Standing up, Syaoran took out his sword and a strip of paper.

"Petals of wind, come forth!" He shouted as the wind began blowing.

Suddenly, the wind stopped and Syaoran looked shocked.

"Wh-"

Syaoran was thrown back into a tree and he slumped down.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried. Sakura stood up, shaking, using her staff to balance herself.

"Who are you?" Sakura said. "Why are you trying to hurt us?"

The figure laughed.

"I am a descendent of the famous Blake Min! The enemy of your little Clow Reed! My name is Kiru and I want revenge! Blake Min used to be the most powerful sorcerer until that pitiful Clow came! I seek revenge for my ancestor!" laughed Kiru.

Sakura gritted her teeth. Raising her arm, she shouted,

"SHIELD!"

Running to the figure, she held out her staff and shouted,

"SWORD!"

She ran and struck her sword threw the cloth. However, she found herself with a piece of cloth.

"Too slow." Kiru laughed. "I'm tired of playing little games. I have better things to do."

Sakura looked at him as the sky began clearing. Then, before she blacked out, she thought she saw a raven land on the shoulder of a blond hair boy. Then, she fell.

"Why did you retreat?" the raven crowed. "I thought you wanted to steal her cards."

"Her cards are lousy." Kai sighed. "I want her to get worked up. I know they're stronger. Once they are, I can capture the new, powerful cards and declare them as my own!"

The raven sighed.

"You are WAY too nice Kai, or should I say, Kiru."

Kai smiled. He didn't want to reveal his identity too soon, or she might realize too soon. Plus, it would have been weird at the silly school. Someone might notice something too.

"I'm not being nice. I'm being harsh. I'm pretending to be a friend, yet I'm a foe." Kai finished.

The raven flew on the branch of the tree.

"Kai is such a silly child." The raven thought. "I promised his ancestors I could look after him but I didn't think it would be THIS ridiculous."

Sakura woke up in a huge open spaced room full of pink….ness.

"What am I doing in Tomoyo's room?" Sakura thought slowly. Raising her head, she looked around.

She saw Syaoran right next to her on another mat on the floor. On the other side, she saw 2 faces peering at her.

"HOEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sakura was in a long pink bathrobe as she sat on the couch drinking hot chocolate.

"So, what happened out there Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said, looking at her in worry.

Sakura took a deep breath and began explaining everything. After her story, Meilin ran to Syaoran.

"So that's what happened." Meilin said, looking at Syaoran with concern.

"Where's Kero and Yue?" Sakura asked them.

"They went home because it would have been too complicated to sneak them." Tomoyo said, rubbing the back of her head. "My maids and guards would have noticed. However, they were listening on this thing!" Tomoyo held up the pink phone she had given Sakura and Li.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"W-wait so they were listening the WHOLE TIME!?" Sakura said, stumbling.

Tomoyo nodded, smiling.

"Hoeeee…" Sakura muttered.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT SAKURA!" Kero yelled. "IT WAS DANGEROUS AND AND YOU WERE HURT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!"

"No I think she did fine." Yue said.

Sakura smiled.

"Thanks Yue! No thanks to you Kero. You should be more supportive." Sakura grumbled.

Sakura turned and looked at Syaoran.

"Is he alright?" She asked Meilin.

"He's alright Miss Kinomoto." Meilin said. "See for yourself!"

Sakura ran to Syaoran and touched his forehead. It was warm and he didn't seem to have a fever.

"That's good." Sakura said sighing. "I was so worried about you Syaoran-kun." Sakura touched his check in a loving way and his eyes opened.

"AHHH!" Sakura shouted, taking back her hand quickly, turning red. "I-I mean, how are you Syaoran-kun?"

"I'm alright." Syaoran said, looking up sleepily. "How about you Sakura-chan?"

"I-I'm fine." Sakura said, blushing, turning away quickly. "What I don't get is, why would someone do this? Clow was great and everything!"

"I think I can explain."

With the doorknob in his hand, Eriol walked in.

"ERIOL!" Sakura shouted.

Hey everybody! Another chapter finished! I hoped you liked this one! Sorry for the slow update and stuff D: I was SO busy and hadn't had internet for a while! Have a great day you guys!

Sincerely,

Kinomoto Li


	6. Announcements 1

Hello everyone! This is Kimi Li here! I have some announcement to make for the next few weeks. Over here in America, school is starting again! :( However, this story will keep living! I will update once a week at around Sunday or Monday. I will try my best to do it everyweek. I also have a challenge for you guys all. If I get 1000 reads, I will do a 3 chapter special! Featuring, Kero and his urge for sweets, the daily chapter, and a mystery chapter. I hope you guys all enjoy this story! I apologize for not updating this week. I will try my best with the typing!

Sincerely,  
Kimi Li


	7. Eriol's Memory

Chapter 6: Eriol's Memory

Everyone gaped at Eriol as he walked in the room.

"W-why?" Syaoran mumbled.

Eriol walked over and sat down next to Meilin. Sighing, he said,

"I think I have a lot to explain to you."

"Yes you do." Meilin said, glaring. "Who are you anyway, charging in here like that? Miss Kinomoto almost got killed today! Syaoran was wiped out and everything!"

Sakura remembered Meilin hadn't been here when Eriol arrived and hadn't formally met.

"This is Eriol-kun, Meilin. He is the descendant of Clow Reed. Like reincarnation."

Meilin glared at him.

"You mean Syaoran and I are related to that guy?" Meilin muttered.

Turning back to the conversation, Eriol continued.

"I apologize." Eriol said quietly. "But this isn't the work of a Clow Card. This is the work of another cardcaptor."

"How is that possible?" Kero said. "Sakura was already chosen and is the best!"

"Sakura has been chosen. But only for the Clow Reed descendants." Eriol said. "Just like that women we met in Japan, the one who loved Clow so much, there are many other sorcerers like Clow in the world."

"So…..doesn't that mean they have cards like us?" Sakura said.

"Some use cards. Some use strength. You could be filled with magic and never know! However, the ones that used cards didn't have as much magic as Clow. Therefore, they are weaker. Clow Cards are the strongest cards ever made. Many people want to take the Clow Cards so that they may be strong just like him. They don't know how dangerous they could be though." Eriol continued.

Everyone looked around in worry.

"So…if this is the work of another cardcaptor…who could it be?" Syaoran said.

"The name of the cardcaptor is Blake Min." Eriol said.

Suddenly, Sakura remembered.

"The boy in black said his ancestor was Blake Min!" Sakura cried. "The boy is called Kiru!"

Eriol nodded.

"Blake Min was Clow Reed's worst enemy. No matter how kind or polite Clow was to him, he would always fight and argue with him." Eriol said. "My memory finally came back to me the other day when I was writing that letter to you. I apologize for not telling you earlier because of Clow's memory."

"It's alright Eriol." Sakura said. "At least I finally understand what's happening."

Eriol nodded. Turning to Syaoran, he said,

"You must stay her with Sakura-chan." Eriol said. "She will need your help. I have to return tomorrow. I'm afraid I cannot stay for long due to the fact of Kiru hunting me down. I must not put Japan in danger."

"Well, alright." Syaoran said. "I wasn't going to return if you didn't say that though. I have to protect Sakura and that's what comes first. However, I'm going to need my board back and will be going tomorrow."

Eriol smiled remembering the boy's attitude. Looking at Meilin, he saw her shaking.

"B-but what about me?" Meilin said. "I want to protect Miss Kinomoto too but….I don't have anything."

"I think you should return to Hong Kong." Syaoran said. "Our family needs you there. You will be safe."

"Right." Meilin said.

"What should we do anyway?" Sakura said. "This Kiru is just around, maybe even watching us here right now! But should we do something?"

"I think everyone should just watch out for him." Eriol said. "Be careful too. From what I heard, he's really dangerous."

Everyone nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night, Sakura walked home in silence with Kero, thinking.

"I wonder who Kiru really is. He wouldn't hide himself in cloaks and shadows if he wasn't someone else…" Sakura thought.

"Don't look so down Sakura." Kiru said. "After all, we will all be here to protect you! And because of that, I deserve more cake!"

Sakura looked at him sweat dropping.

Tomoyo walked into the screening room watching another film of Sakura.

"With a new bad guy, Sakura will have more costumes, films, and absolute kawaiiness!" Tomoyo said, eyes sparkling with joy.

Meilin walked out onto Tomoyo's balcony.

"I know Syaoran likes Miss Kinomoto but it hurts a little." Meilin thought. "He is my cousin so I should be happy for him! Besides, going home tomorrow…I will have something off my mind."

Syaoran sat on his bed, looking at the sword near his bed.

"I promise I will protect Sakura with all my heart, even if it means I die!" Syaoran thought. "I just need to get my board tomorrow! And some money for another apartment…I can't live in Tomoyo's house forever. Plus, I should probably bring Wu for the contracts and stuff."

Eriol looked outside worrily.  
"I really do hope Sakura will be alright." He said.

"Andddd it's time for more food!" Yukito said happily eating.

Narrator sweat drops.  
"I was looking at point-of-views and I sorta expected everyone to be serious." The Narrator thought.

Soon, everyone went to bed with different thoughts. They had no idea what would be happening in the next few months of their newly changed lives. Minus the Narrator of course. He totally doesn't coun-HEEEEEY THIS IS ABOUT ME! WHERE IS THE AUTHOR?

The next morning, everyone headed their way. Sakura and Tomoyo went to school. Syaoran and Meilin went to Hong Kong. Kero played video games. Eriol went back to England. Yukito continued eating. Wait what? He was still eating? Well maybe Toya will get him later.

With high and low hopes, everyone's destinies changed through that fateful day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey readers! Hope you like this chapter! Introducing, the fine Narrator! He is sorta weird and he is reading this a-STOP CALLING ME NAMES AUTHOR! Hehe right sorry. Anyway, it is almost the beginning of school. DUN DUN DUN. That means less chapters D: But…..I will try my very best to update it.

Sincerely,  
Narrator….

STOP STEALING MY STORY NARRATOR. OR ELSE YOU WILL BE UHH DESTROYED BY MY TYPING MWAHAHAHAH just kidding. I'll send it Sakura's ERASE card. Or Kiru himself. SEE HOW YOU FEEL AS A SCORCH MARK ON THE GROUND. Just kidding. Maybe.

Sincerely,  
Kimi Li


	8. Delivering Presents

Chapter 7: Delivering Presents

Sakura ran to the airport as fast as she could so that she could see Syaoran before he went to Hong Kong. Kero rumbled around in her backpack grumbling.

"Why do we have to see him THIS early?" Kero said.

"Because I have to tell him something!" Sakura said urgently.

"Couldn't it wait until tomorrow?" Kero said.

"No it can't!" Sakura said a little loudly. She noticed that people were starting to look at her a little strangely, her and a talking backpack. Sakura sweat dropped and continued running.

"Syaoran-kun! Meilin-chan!" Sakura said.

Syaoran and Meilin turned around and Syaoran smiled. Sakura panted and sighed. Holding out two envelopes, she handed one to Syaoran and one to Meilin.

"You guys should receive these. They're pendants that I made yesterday and enchanted them with SHIELD to keep you guys safe. I'm afraid that Kiru is going to follow you." Sakura said.

"Thanks Miss Kinomoto!" Meilin said.

"Thanks Sakura!" Syaoran said. Reaching out, he gave her a long hug, and Sakura watched as they walked departing while she waved.

"Did you make one for yourself?" Kero said as they walked home.

"Of course! I also made one for my Big Brother, Tomoyo, and Yukito." Sakura said. "Here's your Kero-chan."

"YAY!" Kero said as he held the little charm with a cake on it. Looking at Sakura, he said,

"Thanks for your present Sakura! But I am still mighty, and strong!" Kero said proudly.

"Of course Kero-chan." Sakura said laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sakura makes me sick." Kai said angrily. "Everything she does is so sugary sweet and loving."

The Raven looked at Kai in silence.

"I wonder if Kai likes her for this." The Raven thought, laughing in his head. "He always looks at her and whenever Syaoran comes on, his face looks hilarious!"

Sakura walked to Tomoyo's house after dropping Kero off. Walking past the cherry blossoms, Sakura smiled and continued her walk. Suddenly, as she walked past the lake, the water began swirling, like a whirlpool, and the wind began picking up. Sakura's hat blew up the wind grabbed it.

"It's Kiru!" Sakura thought.

Taking out her Star Staff, she shouted,

"Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. RELEASE!"

Taking out the WATER card, she shouted,

"WATER!"

Sakura backed up and ran in the lake. The water formed around her, creating bubbles so that she could breathe. She say a boy sitting down closing his eyes. Using WATER, the created a water beam. A shield formed around the boy, reflecting the water beam back at her. Sakura dodged it only to find more water beams around her. One hit her and Sakura was thrown out of the water.

Sakura gasped, breathing heavily.

"ARROW!" Sakura cried. A bow appeared and she grabbed it, and aimed. Letting her arrow fly, the arrow pierced the shield.

"Yes!" Sakura said, pumping up her fist. Jumping back in the water, she swam and let her arrow fly towards him until she realized it was an illusion.

"NOOOOO!" Sakura said. Sighing, she swam out the water and grabbed her hat, floating from the surface. She looked around for any signs of magic and continued walked to Tomoyo's house, with more caution.

"And that's what happened!" Sakura said. Tomoyo looked worried at her.

"I-I didn't get to film you!" Tomoyo said sadly. Sakura sighed, sweatdropping.

"Anyway, this is for you." Sakura said, handing over the keychain to Tomoyo.

"Thank you so much Sakura!" Tomoyo said happily. Sakura smiled and left the mansion.

Walking to Yukito's house, she rang the door bell but no one opened. Sakura placed it in the mailbox.

"He has to get this as soon as possible!" Sakura said urgently.

Walking home, Sakura thought about how much had changed in the last past years. How she began a cardcaptor, met Syaoran, had so much fun. Sakura smiled. She may have not wanted to be a cardcaptor before but now, she had no regrets.

Hey everyone! It's ME! THE NARRATOR! Guess what. Kimi is stuck on what to do for evil plots! HAH! Shows her who's boss! Please message her for more evils plots that Kiru will plan!

Thanks for that Narrator. Anyway, please help me plan more plots! I got everything else covered! Views: 842! Almost there! Like I said, three chapters! The weekly, a Kero's cooking special, and a surprise!

Keep reading!  
Kimi Li


	9. Return to Hong Kong

Chapter 8: Return to Hong Kong

Meanwhile, as Sakura was delivering presents, Syaoran and Meilin arrived in Japan.

"UGH that was a huge storm out there in the sea!" Meilin grumbled. Her hair had became all spiky with knots and her hair poofed out like the clouds of the sky.

Syaoran tried not to laugh as Meilin walked past everyone, knocking them out of the way. He grabbed their bags and followed her quickly. Looking at the dark sky, Syaoran thought about Sakura and wondered if she was okay. Meilin grabbed his hand, dragging him along as they found Wu waiting for them.

"Hello Master Meilin, Syaoran. What's with that face Syaoran?" Wu said.

"I came to get my stuff. Please come with me back to Japan. Sakura and the others have found danger again!" Syaoran said urgently.

"Very well Master. Miss Meilin, will you come?" Wu said.

"I fear I will get in Syaoran's way. Plus, I must look after Hong Kong. Syaoran will be alright." Meilin said with a sad smile.

Wu nodded as Syaoran looked at Meilin. He didn't want her to be sad but he didn't want her to be hurt either.

As Syaoran and Meilin arrived home, Wu carried their stuff out. Syaoran looked around, sensing some kind of presence.

"Be careful Meilin. Something is here." Syaoran said.

"I will." Meilin said, walking to the door cautiously.

Syaoran walked slowly with her. Behind them, the bushes closed behind slowly, revealing a small dark shadow.

"Master Kai, they are walking in." the figure said.

In the projection, Kai laughed.

"Make sure you take his board. We can't have any of them finding out yet."

Syaoran walked into his room. Suddenly, he felt like choking. Looking behind, he saw all of his sisters squeezing him.

"I-I c-can't BREATHE!" Syaoran gasped. His sisters let go giggling.

"How was it in Japan?" One of his sisters said.

"Great." Syaoran said. "I'm leaving tomorrow too. I just have to pack a few stuff and get my board."

"Awhh…but you just got here!" His sister said.

"Sorry. But I have to." Syaoran said. "Wait. Where's my board?"

Looking out the window, he saw a figure holding a square object.

"STOP!" Syaoran cried, running outside. Meilin heard him and ran after him.

"What's wrong!?" She said.

"That THING took my board!" Syaoran said. "Quick! Get it!"

Running, Meilin and Syaoran dodged plants, animals, and people as they tried to catch up to the shadow holding the board. They ran until Syaoran ran into a cliff! Stopping, Meilin crashed into him, causing him to fall!

Syaoran grabbed ahold of the edge.

"MEILIN!" Syaoran said.

Meilin looked at him in panic.

"This is all my fault!" Meilin said wailing.

"No it's not! Pick me up quick Meilin!" Syaoran said.

The edge began crumbling slowly under Syaoran's weight.

Meilin reached down, and grabbed Syaoran's hand. As she struggled to pull him up, the creature laughed at them mockingly.

"HAH! Little child, you'll never be able to pull him up. Say your goodbyes!" The shadow laughed in mock.

Meilin glared and gritted her teeth. She began pulling him up slowly…until her hand slipped!

"SYAORAN!" Meilin said as Syaoran fell.

Looking at the edge in defeat, Meilin fell down, crying. The shadow laughed at her.

"It's your turn little girl."

As the shadow began moving closer to her, Meilin looked at in with tears and despair. She backed off, almost reaching the cliff un-

"BACK OFF!" A kick when straight through the shadow.

The shadow disappeared.

"Illusion. I should have known." The figure said.

Meilin looked up, looking at a boy with the shiniest hair she had ever seen.

"Meilin, are you alright?" the boy reached out.

Meilin looked up and saw kind blue eyes.

"Kai?" She said. "What are you doing here?"

The boy looked thoughtfully at the sky.

"I was…..just passing by." He said quickly.

"Um..okay." She said. "What about Syaoran?"

"I'm afraid he is no longer with us." Kai said with a sad smile.

Meilin looked at him in tears.

"I didn't mean dead. I saved him while he was falling. He's just at home. A little injured but not dead." Kai said.

Meilin frowned.

"You chose the WORST words ever." She said, glaring at him.

Kai smiled sheepishly. Meilin walked home, tossing her hair. As Kai watched her go, a raven flew by and perched on Kai's shoulder.

"Awh why did you ruin the fun." The Raven grumbled. "Not only did you NOT steal the board, you saved the two brats! You also went easy on Sakura earlier!"

"Trust, and hurt."" Kai said. "Are the worst things put together.

Walking towards the cliff, he raised his cape and disappeared.

"Syaoran! Are you alright?" Meilin said with a worried gaze.

"What?" Syaoran said, looking around. "Where am I?"

"You passed out." Meilin said. "I'm so sorry!"

Syaoran smiled.

"It's okay Meilin. I'm glad you tried. I got my board back too!"

Meilin smiled, laughing.

"That's great!

"Anyway, you won't believe what just happened…"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hey guys! It's Kimi and the Narrator! We hoped you enjoyed this week story! Kimi has just made a Twitter! Tweet me at LiKimi for updates on her daily life and stories! Views: 984! SO close there! I might make a new series soon. However, it doesn't relate to Cardcaptor Sakura.  
Anyway, thanks for reading! I'm very happy to all my readers!

Sincerely,  
Kimi Li and the totally awesome creative narrator. (I didn't write that.)


	10. Home, Cold Home

Chapter 9: Home, Cold Home.

Sakura walked outside looking at the cherry blossoms. Sitting down, she thought about how school was almost coming and…HOMEWORK!

Sakura ran home as fast as she could, trying to finish her homework.

Sighing, Sakura looked at the time. She was suppose to be visiting Syaoran today but she couldn't because of the work she did.

Downstairs, she heard yelling.

"DON'T COME!"

"BUT I HAVE TO GIVE SAKURA SOMETHING!"

"SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE BOTHERED BRAT!"

Sakura smiled, realizing it was Syaoran. Running downstairs, she threw her arms around him while he blushing.

"TOYA! You shouldn't treat Syaoran that way!" Sakura grumbled. "He's our guest!"

"It's okay Sakura." Syaoran said, rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura smiled. Behind her, Toya glared at Syaoran and Syaoran glared at him. Sparks flew and exploded. Sakura dragged Syaoran up to her room and sat down.

"What do you need Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said.

"Uhh….I wanted to say hi to you. Do you need help with anything?" Syaoran said, smiling kindly.

"Just with a little math…" said Sakura, sadly.

"I can help you." Syaoran said.

"Thanks Syaoran." Sakura said smiling.

One hour later, Sakura and Syaoran headed downstairs for a snack and noticed that Toya was frozen in place!

"B-big brother?" Sakura said stamppering. "What's wrong?"

Syaoran looked a little uncomfortable. Suddenly, snowflakes swirled around and he was too frozen, but half as much as Toya.

"KIRU!" Sakura said. Taking out her Star Wand, she released it and called,

"FIRE!"

The room then became hot and Toya and Syaoran clasped in exhaustion.

"Sakura…the air vent." Toya mumbled.

Sakura nodded.

"SMALL!" She shouted.

Climbing into the air vent, she uncovered the many secrets of the vent.

"AH!" Sakura cried as a spider twice the size of her scrambled past her. A huge dust ball the size of her house suddenly began moving towards her as Sakura ran for her life. Panting, Sakura saw a huge rock, glowing with ice.

Sakura touched the stone as it became small. An image appeared in front of her.

"You think that is easy?" The voice said. "It's not as easy as you think!"

A huge beast the size of a high school appeared as Sakura stood there, gaping.

"FIRE!" She said.

The beast dodged and Sakura noticed a weak spot beside his eyes, it glowing in white light.

"ARROW!" Sakura said trying to hit the spot.

The beast attacked her causing her to lose her balance and fall. Sakura scrapped her knees and found herself unable to move!

"HELP" Sakura cried.

The cards glowed, causing a barrier but Sakura still found herself unable to move.

"Help me…please."

Sakura blacked out for what seemed like the 2nd time that week.

A few hours later, Sakura found herself back in her house. Suddenly, the card HOPE appeared, whispering to Sakura.

"SAKURA! Someone has taken the cards!"

Sakura stood in shook. It couldn't be the girl who stole it.

"NO! THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE!" Sakura said shouting angrily.

"NOOOOO MY CARDS!?"

"Suddenly, the HOPE card disappeared as well.

Sakura clasped, crying.

"What? Who would do this?" Sakura said weeping. Looking everywhere, she saw everybody. Syaoran and Toya weak. Her cards gone.

"Today, a new world has been created." A news reporter said. "He goes by the name of Kai. Do you have anything to say to yourself?"

A boy with green eyes and yellow hair laughed.

"Of course Jill! I would like to say, THANK YOU Sakura for helping me. These have definitely have gone in handy!"

Sakura stared in shook. It all made sense, the way Kai smiled, the times Kiru have attacked, his eyes, as if he needed something.

"How could he do this to me?" Sakura said. "I thought we were friends."

Sakura looked as the news reporter went on.

"A portal has been leading to this new world. Kiru calls it, the world of dreams! My my, I should go there later!" the reporter said in excitement. "Is there a payment sir?"

Kai laughed.

"Of course there is no payment! But going in there. Costs the rest of your life."

I have to say I'm so sorry. This chapter was probably the shortest of all of them. I've been writing for about 5 hours this week so I'm pretty exhausted. The narrator did nothing except yell at me for not finishing faster. Anyway, we have reached 1000 views! Thank you do much everyone! The specials are coming!

Sincerely, Kimi Li and the annoying Narrator.


	11. The Return of the Cardcaptor Movie 1

Special 1 Movie

Sakura woke up sleepily, remembering the awesome dream she had about Syaoran. She remembered him calling her to go eat some ice cream by themselves before lunch at 10:00. Sakura looked at the clock. It was 10:15 so Sakura stretched out her arms and remembered-Syaoran DID call her!

Sakura jumped out of bed running around as fast as she could. Kero was playing video games completely out of notice. Downstairs, her brother grumbled, mumbling about what a monster Sakura was. Sakura finished putting on a dress with white laces and her shoes and quickly combed her hair as fast as she could. Running downstairs, she said bye to her brother and father.

"Where are you going?" Toya said.

"I'm going to eat ice cream with a friend! Bye Dad! Bye Big Brother!" Sakura said, rushing out.

Running as fast as she could, Sakura ran to the ice cream shop…and tripped.

Syaoran picked her up, laughing.

"You okay?" Syaoran said.

"Yup!" Sakura said, sheepishly.

Sakura and Syaoran sat at a booth ordering the same ice cream. Suddenly, it was silent and awkward.

"Uh….how's Meilin?" Sakura said. "Is she alright?"

"Yes." Syaoran said. "How's Kero?"

"Kero?" Sakura thought. "Syaoran and Kero never get along…our conversation is starting to get weird."

"He's fine." Sakura said, fake smiling.

Syaoran nodded, also thinking the same thing as Sakura. Suddenly, they both felt a presense they knew. It began raining ice suddenly and people starting running inside of the store. Sakura and Syaoran ran outside, recognizing the presence of Kiru.

"Children! Run inside!" People shouted.

"Be careful!"

"Help!"

Sakura and Syaoran ran to the source of energy as fast as they could, but suddenly, everything was gone. The world around them appeared white and gone. Sakura fell down in surprise and mud splattered all over her. Tears appeared in Sakura's eyes. Everything was ruined. Syaoran looked at her and sat down next to sadly.

"I'm so sorry…" Syaoran said, looking down shamefully. Handing her his jacket Sakura, smiled.

"Thank you." Sakura said. "But as long as I'm with you, everything will truly be fine."

Sakura's spell broke the illusion as Sakura and Syaoran found themselves inside the ice cream shop. Sakura looked around in confusion. Syaoran looked at her strangely.

"What are you looking for Sakura?" Syaoran said.

Sakura looked at him weirdly too. A voice spoke to her in the back of her head.

"Everything will surely not be alright. But I'll give you a chance today."

Sakura looked in fear, her eyes blank. Suddenly, she collapsed. And everything went dark.

Sakura looked at the alarm clock as she woke up.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Sakura said sleepily.

"Do you want to go on a date Sakura?" Syaoran said. "I mean like walk around or something?"

"O-okay." Sakura said. "But no more ice cream please!"  
"Whaaa?" Syaoran said. "Sure then Sakura…"

"Bye!" Sakura said.

Sakura was glad that it was all a dream. Looking at herself in the mirror, Sakura saw a red mark on her knee when she fell. Paralyzed with fear, Sakura walked away, backing into the wall.

"What is happening to me?" Sakura said. "Are my dreams coming true?"

Looking at Kero, she said a black mark on his head. Looking outside, she found everyone with fire marks and black marks everywhere.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare."

The special is like another "movie" in the series. I will only upload every 100 views or every 20 followers. I know some of you know that this story doesn't exactly have a lot of romance in it. I have to apologize and explain why. If you have watched Card Captor Sakura, you must notice that Syaoran is really slow with this stuff and Sakura is a bit dense. That's why, I keep it slow. Don't worry, there will be plenty of romance later! ;)

Sincerely,  
Kimi Li

PS: She's sorta boring huh? If I was the writer, the main character would be me! The narrator! :D


	12. Kero's Cooking Special 1

Kero's Cooking Special 1

Please note that these ingredients are indeed edible. They do NOT belong to me, or the Narrator. They belong to Food Network. Thank you for reading.

"HELLO? Is this on Tomoyo?" Kero asked, peering into the lens of the camera.

"Yes! You are on Kero!" Tomoyo said, smiling.

"Oh! Right. Ahem, today, a new star takes place as the next Master Chief of Japan! Introducing….(drum roll) MEEE!" Kero said, jumping out behind.

"Today I will teach you how to make Strawberry Shortcake! The kind that's all delicious and creamy and STRAWBERRY perfect. First, let's go to the store and buy some ingredients!

Arriving at the nearest store, Kero walks in.

"Any ingredient will do, as long as it isn't a Clow Card or poisonous from Kiru or you know what I mean."

(Kero shoves the list in the camera)

List  
-1 ½ pounds of strawberries  
-5 tablespoons sugar  
-2 cups all-purpose flour  
-2 teaspoons baking powder  
-1/4 teaspoon baking soda  
-2 tablespoons sugar  
-3/4 teaspoon salt  
-1 1/2 cups heavy cream  
-Whipped cream

"Uhhh Tomoyo." Kero said. "Is the list Sakura-chan wrote correct?"

Tomoyo gazed at the list.

"It's perfect like Sakura-chan! But she sorta put them out of order…" Tomoyo said.

Kero sweat dropped.

"Well anyway, I guess I'll use organic strawberries. They're really healthy and yummy an-"

"Please don't drool on the camera Kero!"

"Sorry…anyway continuing, we would need white sugar, and whipped cream. The rest, Sakura has at home."

"We can make whipped cream right?" Tomoyo said.

"Well I guess so. But that would require another list. We must make it faster to eat!" Kero said.  
"Let's go home!"

Later…

"OKAY! My fans, watch the Master do his cooking!

Mix strawberries with 3 tablespoons sugar and refrigerate while juices develop, at least 30 minutes.

Preheat the oven to 400 degrees F.

Sift together the flour, baking powder, baking soda, remaining 2 tablespoons sugar, and salt in a medium bowl. Add heavy cream and mix until just combined. Place mixture in an ungreased 8-inch square pan and bake until golden, 18 to 20 minutes.

Remove shortcake from pan and place on a rack to cool slightly. Cut into 6 pieces and split each piece in half horizontally.

Spoon some of the strawberries with their juice onto each shortcake bottom. Top with a generous dollop of whipped cream and then the shortcake top. Spoon more strawberries over the top and serve.

After cooking…

"This isn't half bad Kero!" Sakura said, eating the cake.

"Hey! Don't touch my cake! I'm eating it all to myself! Now, I'm off to be-"

"NOO! Look at this mess! Clean up first!" Sakura said firmly.

"There goes my Saturday…" Kero said sadly…

"Ohohoho!" Tomoyo said, laughing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~And that is today's special cooking! Thanks so much for reading the Return of the Cardcaptor! Remember, all credits belong to Food Network. Be sure to check them out for more great ingredients! Yeah that's because Kimi here, sucks at cooking. I DO NOT!

Sincerely, Your Favorite Narrator, and lame Kimi.

.


End file.
